


Larry Christmas

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [7]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After celebrating Louis' birthday, the couple snuggles up on a couch and awaits Xmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Christmas

**Harry POV**

The birthday candles were blown out. The day had past and it got dark. Christmas Eve was not just a day of anticipation and joyful merry. It was Louis’s birthday. This year was his 22nd. That precise number could’ve struck him via calendar of by the sting of my hand. While children all around the world would go to bed anxious for tomorrow, Louis would go to bed with a slightly reddened bum. Of course, a bottom like his that just turned 22nd was in need of a birthday slap and another to grow on. It was a great day, but I would get mine in February.

            Midnight was only a few moments away.

            Back in the kitchen, we forgot to put away the birthday cake. There were still a few slices left, I’d imagine. Louis and I were passed out on the family room couch. The Christmas tree was standing tall in the corner of the room and the lights were still flaring. We had so much fun decorating that symbol of the holiday season. It was a silent night for the two of us, besides the birthday celebration prior to the sunset. I rested next to my birthday boy. He was comfortably wrapped in my arms while I spooned him. The holidays never felt better.

            However, a sudden jolt woke me up. My eyes flailed open.  _Oh,_  I silently thought,  _must of just woke myself up._  But then I heard the bells that ringed from the roof and I was suddenly overcome with a stomach-churning feeling. The chimney on the opposite side of the room was soon filled with an echo. An echo that spoke “ho, ho, ho” Now, any human with a brain would call the cops on a burglar, but this was no criminal. Once he stepped out of the fireplace, I shut my eyes. Yes, even the curly haired one in the biggest boy band in the world would believe in Santa Claus.

            I heard him journey about the room to the tree. Presuming he was doing his job of delivering gifts. I tried to be as sneaky as I could. I blinked one of my eyes open slightly. He was just as the old legends had explained. Red and white suit of fur with dirt that was left over from the multiple chimneys he had visited before. A sack of presents were kept at his side, but I never got to see his face. If only I’d thought to set out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk! His heavy boots trudged back to the fireplace. He receded back up the chimney. Then, I thought it was safe enough to open my eyes.

            Under the trees, a couple of beautifully wrapped gifts were sitting proudly. No doubt they were the work of the elves. My heart jumped a little bit as if I was a kid again. If only Louis wasn’t so tired from his birthday celebration so he could see this. The pitter patter of hoofs let off the roof. That’s when I knew the jolly old man was off to the next house that was the home to a nice child in need of presents. I simply couldn’t wait to tell Louis about this in the morning. Before I shut my eyes again for a good, long winter slumber, I could’ve sworn I heard the words that wished us the best of holiday greetings.

“Merry Christmas!”

**THE END**


End file.
